


Contrast of Character

by UbaJam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, sleepy stuff, sometimes I think Akaashi gets really excited about really small stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbaJam/pseuds/UbaJam
Summary: Okay so please bear in mind that I'm not the most experienced or eloquent when it comes to writing stories.I just really like Bokuaka and really like the idea of Akaashi being the excited one for once :) !Hope you enjoyed!





	

“Bokuto-san, Bokuto-san!”  
A voice whispered somewhere in the distance and Bokuto could feel a very careful but firm shake on his shoulders. He could also hear the grunt of his own sleepy voice and the gentle whirring of the ceiling fan; soft moonlight filtered through the slit in the curtains and he was suddenly aware of the vast coldness of his right side. Bokuto groggily rose, wiping his eyes with his hands while his entire body seemed to scream in aggravation. He’d had a long week of practice and school, along with his part time job which drove him up the wall as it was. What could anybody possibly want from him in the middle of the night? Finally he opened his eyes and was confronted by Akaashi, his hair a little messier than usual, some parts of his face illuminated and positively glowing in the limited light. His sleep shirt was sagging over one shoulder, showing a portion of his right collar bone, and his legs were crossed beneath him. Akaashi’s eyes however, caught Bokuto by surprise. Despite the lack of proper light in the room he could see the glint in them and the shimmering wonder behind; he was almost overflowing with excitement and Bokuto had to remind himself that this was a side of Akaashi as well. Stoic and calm, was Akaashi’s usual nature, but very rarely, a brighter more bursting side of him was present; although, few people ever saw this side of Akaashi, Bokuto was one of these few. So as he sat in his bed at some ungodly hour, woken up from the best sleep he's had all week, with muscles that protested every move, he thought of himself as lucky, because his beautiful boyfriend had something captivating to show him.

“ What is it Keiji?”  
“Bokuto-san, theres a firefly over there!” Akaashi whispered excitedly.

What? Bokuto had to do a double take, because sure enough sitting on the ledge of his desk was a firefly, glowing brightly in contrast to the darkness. And this was the wonderful, magnificent, miraculous object that Akaashi just had to show him? In spite of this, Bokuto couldn’t help but smile, and a familiar warm feeling filled his chest while too many emotions moved about in his brain.

“Alrighty Keiji, I think I've had my fill of spying on the firefly now. Back to bed!” and he dragged Akaashi down onto him planting a few kisses on the top of his head with a smile that refused to part until he drifted of to sleep having regained his warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so please bear in mind that I'm not the most experienced or eloquent when it comes to writing stories.  
> I just really like Bokuaka and really like the idea of Akaashi being the excited one for once :) !  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
